Headline News - April 2005
Former Vox Ockvril Speaks Out Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-28 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Apr 01 12:52:07 3005 Sivad --Ock of Hatch Vril was spotted recently at the posh Ynosian teahouse Sciocco, sharing a plate of elegant cakes and stimulating conversation with several members of the Council of Equals.The first order of business for the former Vox was to clarify a public misconception. "Reportsss of my demissse have been greatly exsssaggerated," she said, going on to explain how the other combatant in the deadly duel with Ulkakithar was actually an enhanced clone warrior of the UltraBasher strain. Readers may recall that Ulkakithar was ultimately victorious in the fight to become Vox despite the powerful opponent.Ockvril also stated that she would take a different approach to the conquest of the galaxy. Her reason for expansionism would be a personal one. "Thessse daysss, you cannot find a sssuitable beach on Lebal or Nalhom on which to sssun," she said. Ockvril oulined a plan in which the sunny world of Sivad would be bought for a fair price in soup-weasels. These soup-weasels, in turn, would be raised on farmland leased from La Terre. She added a culinary tip for the would-be displaced Sivadians, "Sssoup-weasssel tripe is exsssellent on sssconessss."<>=- Abril Tolo -=<>=- E!RN Sivad -=<>E!RN: What Month is it Anyway? Vush Opponents Respond Posted By: Fishbreath Article: MAR05-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Apr 01 13:04:19 3005 Within twenty minutes of Jeworge Vush's takeover of La Terre, LTDF officer Jon Carey spoke out against the new leaders's vision for La Terre's future in a press conference held aboard an LTDF starship."I have a plan," Carey said, responding to a question regarding how he would keep La Terre safe. An expectant silence settled over the press conference for perhaps ten seconds, before Carey added, "Isn't that enough?"On the topic of the war, Carey displayed a robotic smile and said, "The Nall won't bother us if we don't bother them, right?" When reminded that it wasn't La Terre who started the war, Carey shrugged and reiterated, "I have a plan."INN - S. W. Bodmann Lien Called In Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR05-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Apr 01 13:36:05 3005 Facing with a multi-billion perl default on a major investment loan, the commando-accountants of Arco'ology Pursuant Investitures took the necessary action to recover their debt.Excersizing their Manifest Right to Unconditionally Lien, the banking firm has foreclosed upon the planet of La Terre."Mrbl," reported Mako Oxyrhinchus, a colonel in the bank's legal department, " ... it makes a tremendous amount of sense. The loan in question was in the name of one Grim, an agent of the Kamir. With the destruction of Grim, the Kamir became liable for the loan's outstanding balance. With the destruction of the Kamir, their descendents now assumed the debt, meaning, to whit, the Il'Ri'Kammi, otherwise known as the Hivers. With the destruction of the Hivers, this responsibility now falls upon their descendents sic, represented by those of their specific creation, the people and planet of La Terre. Spawned, hatched, born or woven into the fabric of the universe by an incalculable power, it is all the same."Eviction notices are expected to be posted by the end of the day. Supervillain holds universe ransom Posted By: Fishbreath Article: MAR05-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Fri Apr 01 21:32:53 3005 Shadowheart (TOMIN KORA) - The best-known organized criminal organization on Tomin Kora, the Warren, today made the jump from common, everyday villainy to comic-book supervillainy, demanding money in return for sparing the galaxy its doomsday plot.The Warren's owner, exiled Sivadian and evil mastermind Giuseppe Marcuccilli, addressed the leaders of each world in the Orion Arm in a holoconference call earlier today. "Waiting for my signal, millions of tiny robotic mirrors have arranged themselves around each of your planets. If you do not deliver fifty /billion/ credits to Tomin Kora within twenty-four hours, the mirrors will activate, reflecting the sunlight away and turning your cities and citizens--your very homes--into blocks of ice!" The dastardly figure paused here to curl one end of his elaborate moustachio around his index finger, letting loose a manic, villainous laugh. Continuing, Marcuccilli added, "Don't try to shoot them down. They'll just reflect the shots back at your ships. Brilliant, isn't it?"The message ended with a reminder-- "Twenty-four hours, gentlemen!" --and another crazed cackle. G'ahnlo Liberated! Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR05-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sun Apr 03 01:49:57 3005 /G'ahnlo Orbit/ G'ahnlo, the watery OATO member world that has been occupied by the Nall for almost three weeks, was liberated today by the Royal Naval Service's Indefatigable Fleet, along with an unknown number of other armed civilian ships from an as-yet-unknown source.The Indefatigable Fleet, under the command of Rear Admrial Dame Katherine MacKenzie, and Flag Captain Lord Cochrane, arrived in G'ahnlo shortly before 8:00 p.m. Enaj Time. After an ultimatum was refused by the Nall, the RNS fleet engaged, suffering light losses in exchange for two Nall cruisers and eight Nall destroyers destroyed or rendered hulks. Several of the destroyers were either destroyed or damaged by a the civilian vessels who arrived during the battle and left shortly after the last Nall vessel was destroyed.Lord Cochrane, who has only recently been assigned to command of the Naval Service's flagship, contacted the planet and informed them that the Nall occupation force had been destroyed.Admiralty officials called the attack a "smashing victory" and said that they were "very pleased" that the Nall had been pushed back. Sivad has vowed to take all necessary steps to install a defense grid around G'ahnlo to protect it from future attacks./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivadian Admiralty Squabbles Over Construction Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR05-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 05 14:39:05 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Forces in the Sivadian Admiralty seem to be deeply divided over the use of Sivad's pressed captial ship construction capacity.An element of the Admiralty, predominantly those who served the majority of their careers in the Homeland Naval Service, advocate a return to the age-honoured Sivadian tactic of light, fast ships, operating independently of the fleet, and allowing great tactical flexibility. A second group, mainly consisting of officers who have risen through the wartime Royal Navy, are pushing for larger, heavier ships, such as the fleet's Formidable-class Battleships and Furious-class Heavy Cruisers. Finally, a third group, those who have spend the majority of their time of late in the Royal Naval Service's frequent skirmishes with the Nall on the borders of the present war, advocate a change to dedicated carriers, carrying squadrons of the RNAS' Spitfire-class fighters. These "frigate admirals", "dreadnought admirals", and "carrier admirals" respectively, disagree fundamentally on how the Royal Navy's scarce resources should be divided.Currently, the Royal Navy plans to roll out it's Indefatigable-class of battlecarrier, along with a number of medium-sized cruisers. The HMS Implacable, the second vessel of the Indefatigable-class, is scheduled to begin final yard trials in approximately six weeks.More controversy arises at the tremendous cost of the ever-growing Naval budget. Chancellor of the Exchequer Sir Fredrick Chamberlain is expected to announce yet another increase in this year's budget, in order to keep pace with the recruitment of new officers, the purchase of new specialists, and the construction of new ships. With RNS capital ships costing many millions of yojj-sterling, the war effort risks endagering even the robust and sizable Sivadian economy.Admiralty officials were unwilling to speak for attribution, but were mainly of the opinion that every hull, no matter of what class, would be well used in the fight against the Nall./Neville McNamara, SBS/ SOL OUTER SYSTEM FALLS! Posted By: Squadron Article: APR05-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Apr 10 18:53:55 3005 Outer System, Sol --It was a dark day for the Vanguard home defense forces today, as the Parallax forces around the Sol system were once again strengthened after the losses from their previous incursion against the Vanguard. The Vanguard battlestation VFB Vigilance, along with a sizable percentage of Vanguard naval forces committed to the battle, have been reported as destroyed at this moment, and there has been no word from Vanguard Command since the attack, as the Naval command scrambles to reposition their forces around Jupiter in preparation for the Nall's renewed assault.According to early reports, the Parallax assault began with the rapid arrival of another Carrier group, boosting the Clawed Fist Fleet's contingent of carriers in-system to 3, plus several dozen escort craft. This force attacked the defensive line of Vanguard vessels at three different points, before the line was broken through suddenly by unknown means and collapsed into a full rout shortly thereafter, following the obliteration of the VFB Vigilance.Although there has been no official statement from the Solar Republic, it is widely believed that the Parallax is on the verge of winning the Battle of Sol even though the resistance from the Vanguard has been inflicting heavy losses in each confrontation. Military analysts are baffled by what might have caused the collapse of the Vanguard defensive line and the destruction of the VFB Vigilance, although the use of a Parallax-created 'Coreseeker' missile is believed to be able to inflict the level of damage needed to take out a full battlestation and much of the surrounding space. "If the Nall have started using coreseekers in open-space combat, somehow.." said Charles Grolt, former Vanguard General and now chief analyst for INN, "Then this will change the dynamics of fleet combat. The heavier ships of the Vanguard and Royal Navy will be reduced to big targets, effectively." although there was hesitation to believe that the Nall had used a coreseeker due to the lack of a precedent. "This is completely unexpected." he explained, "As the Nall are sneaky, but they've never resorted to using a coreseeker. Just doesn't seem right that they would do it now."More on this story as it becomes available!--INN Parallax Offers Terms for Surrender Posted By: Squadron Article: APR05-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sun Apr 10 19:15:28 3005 Nalhom --Shortly after the renewed attack on the Sol System, the Parallax issued a statement explaining their actions, and unveiling the cause for the defeat of the Vanguard.The message is preceeded by a holo-recording of the battle, shot from a ship called the 'CFF Nas'kull', a Niskra-class destroyer. It shows the Vanguard forces trading blows with the Parallax carriers and cruisers, and after a few moments a tremendous shape decloaks near one of the Carriers, dwarfing even those massive ships. Heavy plasma fire fills the space between the Nall battleship and the Vanguard lines, which falter and then collapse as a Vanguard cruiser is obliterated by a trio of Mass driver shells from the Battleship. The Parallax warships pour in through the hole, as the battleship drifts in behind them, still firing on the retreating Vanguard. The holo recording then cuts out, replaced Vox Otai of hatch Grah, who explained the recording. "That recording wasssssss made hoursssss ago, to ssssssshow the universsssssse exactly what happened. The new sssssship you ssssssaw issssss a part of a new classssss of warsssssshipssssss, of which we have many more. Asssssss you sssssee, you can not hope to win againssssssst sssssuch firepower. Sssssso we will once again offer to accept a sssssssurrender from any planetsssss wisssshing to avoid bloodssssshed. The defensssssive forcessssss of Ssssssivad and the Ssssssolar Republic have fought with honor, but it would be foolisssssh to throw away their livesssss for no gain."There has been no response as of yet from either Sivad's King Richard, or the Solar Republic government as to the acceptance or rejection of the Vox's offer, although INN would urge those governments to consider the options carefully in light of these new developments.--INN Sivad: No Retreat - No Surrender Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR05-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 10 19:53:48 3005 King Richard had no pithy saying for the Nall when they demanded the surrender of the Kingdom of Sivad. Instead, he had only this to say, "The Kingdom will neither retreat nor surrender from the Nall threat."Though the King spoke only briefly from Westshire Island, where he continues to recover from his wounds, he did release a longer statement in which he said that Sivad would stand firm against the Nall threat. "We will fight them in space, and in the very streets of Enaj if we must. We will turn the entire might of our Commonwealth, our collected blood and treasure, to turn them back. We will set the universe aflame, if we must, before we will allow it to fall into a new dark age of alien occupation."Royal Naval Service forces have scrambled to high alert as Sivadian shipyards work to put as many new hulls in space as possible for an expected confrontation with the newest Nall shipclass. How the RNS will answer the new threat remains to be seen./Neville McNamara, SBS/ La Terre: Owens Kidnapped? Posted By: Squadron Article: APR05-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Apr 11 22:00:18 3005 New Paris, La Terre--Last night, the small group escorting Merram Owens out of the prison that had been his home for the past few months was attacked. Sources close to INN have reported that it was supposedly almost a complete massacre, except for a few who were left only wounded and for Owens himself who was kidnapped by the assailing forces.The Defense Force has issued no statement regarding this rumored attack, although there is heavy indication that the terrorist group known as the True Defenders might have been responsible.The True Defenders have claimed responsibility for a number of individual assaults, including the explosion that took the life of hundreds during the time of massive evacuation two months ago. Since then, Commander Johanne Bryce has been in charge of the investigations pertaining this group, claiming progress but showing no evidence of it. Rumors have it that Johanne Bryce is among one of the candidates considered to fill the place left vacant by the retired General Jonathan Croxin. He is faced with heavy opposition due to what is generally considered an unconventional strategic system."This will damage his advances," Gerrad Fox, a retired captain and now military analyst for INN's offices in La Terre, explained. "Unless he shows some good out of his attempts, it is doubtful the government will place him in charge of the entire miliary. I mean, if he can't protect a single man, can he really protect a world?"No questions have been answered regarding the veracity of last night's attack or the current whereabouts of Merram Owens. The citizens of New Paris seem convinced, however, and great dissent has arisen over the fact that the man whose skills literally saved the planet may now be in danger. FC Announces New Deputy Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR05-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 12 07:27:21 3005 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - The First Councillor today made his first speech in a long while to a crowd of journalists, politicians and respected citizens on the stones of Dorling Street today, presenting a wearied but defiant face.He was quick to echo the King, going so far as to say, "His Majesty is undoubtedly correct. The Kingdom shall not bend to the Nall, and neither shall her government. I salute those brave men and women who have fought and died for Sivad and all the free worlds, and I firmly believe in the strength and bravery of the Sivadian people."Arndale went on to commend the efforts of the Navy, and several other institutions.However, it was the announcement of a new appointment which seems to have been the main purpose of the speech, with the First Councillor moving swiftly to the point, "As you all know, the efforts of my esteemed colleague Sir Frederick Chamberlain, since he returned to public office, have been commendable. As he plays such a vital role in these difficult times, and in order that he may more easily carry out his duties, I would like to announce his appointment to the position of Deputy First Councillor." While some commentators believe that the selection of such an experienced and able cabinet member for this post a good thing, others wonder at the timing, and raise the rather worrying question of whether the FC is up to the job after all./SBS Staff/ Nall assault Demaria! Posted By: Squadron Article: APR05-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue Apr 19 14:50:27 3005 Demar System --The Demarian militia prepares for full conflict with the Clawed Fist Fleet today, after a pair of recon fighters on patrol were destroyed by advance elements of a Parallax battle fleet. The fighters managed to hold the forward elements of the Clawed Fist Fleet off for long enough to get a warning sent to Demaria, which has given the Demarian Militia time to bring it's forces up to full readiness."We're as ready for them as we ever will be." said an official from the Demarian militia. "But we are calling for assistance from any of our OATO allies, in case one of those battleships decides to show up." and the battleship is on the mind of all militaries, as they scramble to find a way to find a weakness in the ship's design. Even our own military analysts were unavailable for comment, except to note that these ships are more powerful than any current warship design in use by OATO forces. The situation in the Demar system is very tense, but with the Silent Claw Fleet in orbit around Demaria for repairs, the level of confidence is high.More as it becomes available!--INN Doctor pleads for her son Posted By: Marson Article: APR05-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Apr 23 15:41:12 3005 (La Terre) - After hearing of Merram Owen's abduction, his adoptive mother, Dr Freyssinet, made the following declaration. "To whoever detains Merram now, I want to say, please, let him go." She takes a long breath, and swallows. "Remember all the good things Merram did for La Terre. Remember how he was one of those who stopped Eiger of detonating the bombs. You have no reason to hurt him And he has a family to go back to, a wife and two small kids. Please, do not make my grandchildren fatherless. Let Merram go." Nall report fighter destroyed Posted By: Brody Article: APR05-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Sun Apr 24 21:36:25 3005 ODARI- The Nall have reported the destruction of a small fightercraft on the outskirts of the Odari system. The craft, apparently attempting to break through the planet's defenses and land upon the planet of Odari, was reported stolen from Mars earlier that day and did not respond to hailing from the Nall battlecruiser. Video analysis of the theft revealed it to be former INN journalist Solomon Callanan, who resigned a year ago from his post and vanished from the public eye.Various agencies were unavailable for comment as the investigation of the accuracy of the Parallax report continues. G'ahnli destroyers return home Posted By: Fishbreath Article: APR05-11 Reported To: inn Reported On: g'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Apr 25 16:07:21 3005 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - The seven Debt Collector-class destroyers which were away from G'ahnlo during the first attack on the watery world returned to their home port today, the first G'ahnli military vessels to orbit their homeworld in nearly one month. Many large G'ahnli corporations today repeated that they are grateful to the Sivadian forces who took and protected the system in the absence of the G'ahnli Mercantile Fleet.The whereabouts, however, of the seven destroyers which escaped the battle for G'ahnli, are still unknown. Executives of Ulbahno Investment Banking Concern, the owners of the GMF Acquisition, one of the missing vessels, say that while they are continuing the search, the majority opinion is that the investment is a loss.Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent 'Junkyard' under attack Posted By: Fishbreath Article: APR05-12 Reported To: inn Reported On: g'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Apr 26 18:44:42 3005 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - GMF officials reported receiving a message drone from a location identified as 'the Junkyard' this evening. Before the message text was released, six of the seven Debt Collector-class destroyers protecting G'ahnlo were dispatched to this location.The message begins with a brief explanation of the role the Junkyard has served in the war with the Parallax thus far, that of a base for exiled militaries and independent free traders who have been raiding Parallax supply convoys wherever they could be found. The relevant portion of the message follows:"We have detected a Parallax scoutship within visual range, and we can only assume that it is the prelude to a full-scale attack. Our defenses are inadequate to withstand such an assault, and we request the assistance of any militaries with vessels to spare and any armed independents in driving back the Nall."INN reporters will be at the scene when the coming battle unfolds.Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo correspondent NALL FLEET DEFEATED Posted By: Fishbreath Article: APR05-13 Reported To: inn Reported On: sivad Reported At: Wed Apr 27 00:22:45 3005 Hermes' Landing (THE JUNKYARD) - An entire Parallax fleet was the attack force dedicated to the Junkyard; one carrier, four cruisers, and twelve destroyers. The total allied kill tally was one carrier, four cruisers, and twelve destroyers.During the early stages of the battle, the majority of the Parallax fleet remained cloaked. Once the advantage began to shift away from them, however, the remaining vessels appeared and began to push back the defenders, which included fourteen G'ahnli vessels as well as several Odarite, Qua, and Timonae-registered starships.The defenders were pushed back nearly to the Junkyard itself, when the station opened fire. The Junkyard, a composite of hundreds of derelict starships, was originally founded as a pirate base; its defenses still are, apparently, active to this day. The staggering firepower added by the station served to rapidly tear apart the Parallax fleet, and within ten minutes the Clawed Fist Fleet forces were destroyed. This reporter's conclusion? A crushing victory for OATO and its allies, and a decisive defeat for the Parallax.Deric Johnson, INN General Correspondent Demaria Defended! Posted By: Squadron Article: APR05-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Wed Apr 27 12:40:33 3005 Space around Demaria --In the twilight hours of the 24th of April 3005 the war which has touched nearly every portion of the Orion Arm came to the Demar System. The fears that had plagued the tiny colony of New Alhira since the discovery of the Nall fleet days earlier were confirmed when a detachment of the Clawed Fist Fleet appeared in orbit above Demaria itself. The colony of New Alhira went into lockdown as the defenders of Demaria, the Demarian Militia led by the Imperator-class carrier the DMS Paw's End and based at Moonstalker Station alongside the dark cruisers of the Silent Claw Fleet, rushed to the defense of their homeworld. The Nall brought with them the all too familiar terrors, sinister cruisers, carriers and a battleship reminiscent of the one that two weeks prior broke the Vanguard defense in the Sol Sytem. The two fleets lined up against each other, the Nall splitting their larger forces between a direct attack on Moonstalker Station and an indirect attack on the planet's southern pole. In a scene reminiscent of the previous Nall fleet actions against the free worlds the commander of the Nall fleet aboard the battleship Nar'tark asked for the Demarian's surrender.It was flatly rejected. The Battle of Demaria had begun.The outnumbered but determined defenders of Demaria struck first and would not let up until the battle was finished. The guns of Moonstalker Station and the Paw's End delivered punishing blows to the Nall fleet, causing several early casualties among the Nar'tark's escorts. The Nall numbers soon proved their potency as fighters from the Nall carriers mingled with the Kingfisher fighters of the Demarian Militia. The initial clash was in the favor of the Nall who pressed closer towards Demaria, apparently undaunted by the minefield that had ended their designs on La Terre. Despite the constant barrage from the Paw's End and Moonstalker Station the Nall edged closer to the Demarian line, threatening to break it wide open and take their prize.The bleak picture for the Demarian defenders began to turn around when the Nall fleet attacking the southern pole of the planet was destroyed by the renowned Silent Claw Fleet. As this fleet was destroyed and the SCF turned back towards the main Nall attack the Clawed Fist Fleet's fighters broke past the Demarian line, challenging the minefield. They soon learned that Demaria's defenses were stronger than they seemed and were forced to turn back. Faced with the impending arrival of the formidable SCF the CFF Nar'Tark unveiled the most feared of all Nall weapons, the Coreseeker missile. As the planet-killer was fired the whole of the Demarian Militia and the civilian vessel the UKT Faux bent their efforts towards destroying the threat to their homeworld. The Crimson Arrows squadron narrowly averted the missile's course, sending it careening away harmlessly into the minefield where it detonated.No sooner had the militia narrowly averted this disaster when a second Coreseeker missile was fired by the Nar'Tark. Unable to intercept this missile the Paw's End focused all of its firepower on the battleship, knowing it was incapable of destroying the massive capital ship but hoping to at least disable its planet-killing arsenal. The second Coreseeker almost succeeded in its goal of destroying Demaria, escorted by three mass drivers and surviving massive volumes of fire sent towards it by the SCF. Again it was the Crimson Arrows that arrived on the scene, their efforts scrambling the missiles targeting systems and causing its thrusters to misfire. Even with this second crisis narrowly avoided the situation for the Demarians looked grim, the battlecruiser's shields were failing but it had another coreseeker ready to fire and was otherwise undamaged. The Nall fleet looked ready to dash the hopes of the Demarian Militia despite its valor.That is, until the second coreseeker acquired the Nar'tark as its target.A computer's malfunction effectively ended the battle. In an ironic turn of events the ships of the SCF escorted the coreseeker on its path, and despite the Nall's best efforts they could not stop their own weapon from burrowing deep into the hull of the Nar'tark. Ships of every flag and race fled the impending destruction of the most fearsome Nall warship yet seen, which disappeared in a ball of crimson fire that engulfed its escorts and a few unlucky Demarian ships. The Nall were routed, one destroyer so confused that it crashed into one of Demaria's nine moons. As was the case over nine hundred years ago in the Battle of Opposing Suns the Demarians have again resisted Nall occupation.The city of New Alhira rejoiced after the day was won, the atmosphere on the streets closer to that of a holiday than the aftermath of a battle. Notable among the combatants was the leader of the Crimson Arrows squadron, Bloodclaw Silvereye Paintedheart, who earned the right to paint the silhouettes of two coreseeker missiles and 3/4 a Nall battleship on the fuselage of his fighter. We here at INN congratulate the Demarian Militia, the Silent Claw Fleet, and the UKT Faux on a battle well fought and for providing a ray of hope in these times. Surely, this was their finest hour.For INN, this is Dapperfur Newschaser reporting from New Alhira. Freighter Hijacked? Posted By: Squadron Article: APR05-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Fri Apr 29 17:53:06 3005 Sol Station --Captain Declan Ree of the Galatea-Class freighter "Shadow's Disc" has complained to station security on Sol Station that his vessel was hi-jacked by a mute lunite from Tomin Kora to the station. Further enquiries as to the captain's business on the criminal world have raised some concerns with the security chief."When he told us where the hijacker took command of his vessel we asked if we could make a routine search of his vessel, he promptly dropped all charges and left the station ahead of schedule. It seems the lunite only wished to escape TK, and couldn't afford the fare. Who can blame him?"Another normal day for Sol Station's security forces.Dimian Avolan, INN Category:News